Winter friendship
by TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Just a one-shot, one of my first attempts writing a fanfic. Hanna and Zombie bromance-ish, no actual pairings.


Hanna walked in his front door, laughing and stamping the snow off his shoes. Humming a tune that irritated Conrad to no end, he unwound the blue-striped scarf (that Byron had insisted he wear) from around his neck, and hung it up in the hall along with his coat.

"He-ey," he called out cheerily, "I'm back! Connie, doncha want to see your snow bat?"

Half walking, half skipping, Hanna made his way into the office, only to find it unoccupied. The note left in clear view on the table, in Toni's neat writing, explained that they'd all gone to Conrad's, to watch some movies and probably have dinner too. With a shrug, he tossed the note into a waste-paper basket. He didn't really mind, he'd taken lots of pictures that they could see tomorrow, and in the meantime he planned to catch up on some sleep. Taking his sweater off, he headed to his room, not bothering to turn on the lights. Which turned out to be a bad idea when he was scared half to death by a pair of dimly glowing orange eyes by his bed.

"Aaugh! Byron, man! What are you _doing_?"

Hanna switched on the lights, fully illuminating his undead friend, who was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Hmm?" The zombie blinked in the change of light, and then the corners of his mouth tilted in his almost-smile. "Oh, Hanna."

The redhead sighed and sat down next to (the currently named) Shelley.

"Oh, Hanna? That's it? Jeez, you scare me a good one and all I get is 'Oh, Hanna'." Tossing his damp sneakers aside, he pulled on an even grungier pair, if that was possible. "I thought you'd be with the others over at Connie's."

{…} shook his head slightly. "They were gone by the time I came back. I was going to make something for dinner but you got here sooner than I thought you would."

Hanna grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, I got a bit hungry and pretty soaked, so I thought-HOLEE SHIT!" The sudden swearing was prompted from him patting {…} on the shoulder and finding that his friend's temperature was somewhere below freezing. "Shelley! You're like a damn ice cube, did you _sit_ in the snow for a few hours?"

Somewhat bemused by the young man, {…} shook his head again. "No, I was walking without my coat. I don't have any body heat anyway, I am a dead man."

"I don't care. Yeah, you've never been warm, more like room temperature, but you've never been frigid either!"

With his usual boundless energy, Hanna leapt to his feet and started to fight the blanket off the bed, muttering to himself all the while. {…} found his friend's reaction odd to say the least. As a zombie, he could barely feel the cold, so what was there to worry about? When he voiced his thoughts aloud however, it turned out that Hanna saw things differently.

"I seriously don't give a damn if you're dead Keats! We don't know how much damage you can take before _this_ life runs out, you shouldn't take chances!"

Sitting down and dumping the blanket so that it covered himself and his friend, Hanna threw his arms around {…}'s neck and hugged him tightly.

"Even if you can't get sick or anything, what if you freeze solid, or get brittle? You might break, fuck, you might _die_. From now on, you have to wear coats and hats and scarves ALL THE TIME in winter, just like anybody else!"

Smiling at both Hanna's attempts to warm him up, and his no-nonsense attitude, {…} put an arm around the redhead to hug him slightly back.

"Including you?"

"Pft! Nice one Keats. Yeah yeah, I'll start wearing all my stuff. I don't need to be mothered by you AND Worth."

Later in the night, even after Hanna had fallen asleep using {…}'s shoulder as a pillow, the undead man was still smiling. Even though he couldn't remember the friends he may have had in life, he had a feeling that none of them could have compared to the friend he had now; to the friend he had in the childish, undersized twenty-four year old fast asleep by his side. Because all things considered, he knew he would have remembered someone like Hanna.


End file.
